inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abdullah.peace
Question Ya~! I'm wondering how you get the information of Hissatsu of characters and recruitments~ ? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Do you mind if I ask you to translate names/recruitments (to add them on the wiki)?~ Since I have the game now but I can't translate Japanese though. The translates are more for the scout characters I think~ (Maybe it's better to learn it but school keeps my busy with school stuff >_>) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Thanks~ About the scout characters, I think I will take a screenshot of it and then, you can translate it (When I have some screenshots XD) if you don't mimd of course~ Awwww, that's too bad :( I hope you will survive the school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ XD Thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Destructchers Do u know where I can find genius requirement picture and If you ever have time could you tell me where to get most of the pictures I hAve 80 and I am trying to get fran ShawnFroste9 (talk) 13:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I will try and get the pic now ShawnFroste9 (talk) 14:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) New Pics I did compare them and i told u there is not much difference. The pictures you are adding aren't HD. They are a little better than the old pics but not enough to make a difference. If u had to see that they are better u would have to throughly compare them. So please stop adding these pictures. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I won't remove your pics anymore because they are a little better and there would be no point in undoing that so y don't u try this. Just look at some of the original series hissatus and the main pics for the episodes of the original series and replace them with better quality pictures. But there should be a clear difference that the new pictures are better. Try to download the episodes in HD or try the site animeultima because their episodes are in HD but they are subbed. You can get your pictures from their. It would be a great service to the wiki if you could add better quality pictures to the original series articles. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 12:32, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Question Just wondering, you are the same Abdullahpm1997 from Tumblr? Garchopex (talk) 06:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: About Jii-san Hi! It has happened many times to me, it is when I rename a page it creates another one instead of renaming it. Don't know if it only happens to me or someone else too. I also looked on the preferences but there wasn't anything. Sorry for the trouble. :/ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Will do it when she is on. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Shane's game Hey Abdullah, just wondering, aren't you joining Shane's game? Because you have to nominate yourself now to be able to take part later on.. Again, I was just wondering :D If you want to join, here's the link to nominate yourself: Nomination Game GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not really late (; But I understand, let's see if you think you have enough time. I hope you do :'D Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Help Do u know where I can get the item Excitement-calling horn cause i dont know where War Painter's Loire Valley is ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 12 Hey, I saw you're already 12th in the Leaderboard!! I think you're the user that made it into the leaderboard the fastest!!! Congrats! :'D You just need 1100 points to get past me...I think you'll actually be able to do that :P Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 11:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I did it? If I can manage to have 4100 points, you can do it too :P And yeah, you did get a lot of Lucky Future Badges...but that's what you get when you edit a lot!!!! :'D Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) hehe yeah...It's not impossible to beat Adventure, but beating Lord is never going to happen. I'm aiming to become 6th one day...I'm close to becoming 7th though :P Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Passwords In chrono stone I can't get hiro because I don't have the letter that look like a D ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 15:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry it is like a D with a gap in it sorry. Do u know where to get the scuba mask for dream or the jar thing for Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) players. Sorry or bothering u ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 16:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Medal Hello do u know where to get the medl requirement for the Joan of arc ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 17:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' Hello Sorry to bother you but do u know fudou's requeriments ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 10:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks just 1 last thing what is Saginuma Osamu requeriments ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 11:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' 41 Can I ask if you find a HQ version of Episode 41 somewhere? If yes, can you send me the link? :'D If you don't, you probably got those HQ pics from tumblr xDD Seeya! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 11:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the download!! If you were planning on making slideshows, don't make the Mangetsu Rush and Spring Arrow slideshows. Two people asked if they could make those slideshows, because they really wanted to make one :P Thanks again! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 12:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Saginuma Osamu Sorry to bother you but do u know where to get the purple orb for Saginuma Osamu ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 16:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Ok sorry it seems no one does sorry for bothering you ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 17:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother u but do u know tsunami's locations ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 14:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I will search for him now ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 15:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) You were right with all of them ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 15:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Romaji Hey, thanks for correcting some mistakes I made during my edits. By the way, I'm pretty sure it's "Deifensu Komando", instead of "Difensu Komando". I'm somewhere at the "N", now, with adding romaji. I'll try to add the right letters, so no ã, but the right one, you're adding now :P Anyways, thanks for correcting me! You're not going to add the romaji to other pages, right? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way about the Di, I guess you're right about that :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) xD thanks, I'm not sure what to edit if I didn't have this! xDD And by the way, I'm still a little confused about some things...like the "Di/Dei", the "Shu/Shyu", etc. I guess I'll figure it out while editing ;) Thanks again!! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Topic Sorry to bother u but do u know dark angles sub keeper's topic here is a pic of his name. ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 15:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:A Question It is better to have a pic without name like the right one~ ^^ Feel free to add them~ Sure~! But it might take a while since I have school and need to scout the characters~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep u were right ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 16:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Could u translate this name ShawnFroste9 The Mist 12:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) If I take a better pic could u crop out the background and edit it ShawnFroste9 The Mist 12:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm just finishing putting in his Hissatsu ShawnFroste9 The Mist 12:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Could u finish it off I will get him to level 99 soon so could u do the box for the pic and all ShawnFroste9 The Mist 12:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Do u want me to put up pics of other scout players and there moves so we can make more pages ShawnFroste9 The Mist 12:55, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok is this pic alright and is his name dream ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) There is a page from a chapter from protocol omega and his name is redirected from dream what do i do ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I created the page Ill put up the Hissatsu later if u need them I have to go ill be back on in 30mins ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC)